


Three Of The Same

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Following
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dog Kink, Dog collar and Leash, Food Kink, Knock Out Drug, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Painplay, Rough treatment, Sex Toys, Touching, Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: “I like this one. Can we keep him?” he didn’t know whether this was a good thing or bad thing. He was really confused at this point.“Why not,”





	Three Of The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverTrustAFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTrustAFox/gifts).



> Happy Birthday NeverTrustAFox. Have a good one :) Here's your smexy prezzy!!

**Luke                                        Mark                                    Theo**

He choked himself awake, feeling the oxygen suddenly fill him again… again? It was like he was alive. He died and came back. His heart was hammering and his body felt a little cold. He was heavy and tired, groggy and too disoriented to see right or think straight. Theo was drugged… he had that strong feeling. He’d learnt the basics of drugs in science or biology or whatever. The effects of a strong drug. Exhaustion, disorientation, no memory of before it happened, lack of warmth and feeling too heavy. It all pointed to drugs. That and he could still taste some Wolfsbane. So they knew what he was, sort of. Wolfsbane still worked on him like any other werewolf or coyote.

Theo swallowed thickly and tried to take in deep, calm breaths. He instantly felt cold at the feel of something thick and tight shifting around his neck, moving a fraction with each inhale and out. He swallowed again and arched his throat, feeling it tighten just a bit and something a little cold touched his nape. The first thought that came to mind was a collar, or belt, the buckle touching his skin. That was it, that was his only thought. He was wearing a collar or belt around his neck, like some animal.

The cold feeling started freezing over when he pulled at his arms, straining to move them. He was tied, his arms above his head. _For fuck sake!_  He huffed and did a count on himself, feeling around himself to see if he was tied anywhere else or if he was wearing anything. Which he wasn’t. He was naked, completely bare. He was on a big bed, king sized maybe. He was wearing a normal collar and a… a cock… collar. The fuck? And a plug? An anal plug?!

“When are we gonna stop pretending that we’re not here?” Theo stilled and stiffened, his eyes widening and his heart hammered faster and harder in his chest. He didn’t hear the heartbeats in the room. Two, almost completely in sync, and so calm. Maybe that was why he hadn’t heard them before. The beats were so slow and calm, so quiet.

“Right now,” the same voice, a bit more amused. They sounded identical… they _looked_ identical. Like seriously identical. Theo managed to look over his bare chest and see them. One grinning, the other looking passive and too calm for him in this situation. They were both staring, fixed on him. They looked relatively normal. The one grinning had greased back hair and was wearing neat clothes, a tidy, black dress shirt, a few buttons open at the top, black jeans. He couldn’t see any further. The other one just seemed like any normal guy. His hair wasn’t greased, he was wearing a hoodie, polo shirt under it and he was wearing baggy jeans. Clearly twins, but you would know who was who if they stuck with their styles.

“Hi,” the grease-haired one waved politely, still grinning at him. “I’m Luke, this is Mark,” he gestured to the other guy, who still stayed expressionless while he stared. His stare was more… examining than anything, like he was scrutinizing him. “And these-,” the grease haired one, Luke? He caught his attention as he was suddenly standing over the bed and reached out to him, grabbing the little gap between the collar and his neck and he pulled, forcing his throat to arch and then let go, reaching the same hand down to slap the pads of his fingers against the flat bottom of the plug, making it jolt and pat against his walls. Theo sucked in a breath and locked his eyes with the twin above him. “-are your new friends,” the Chimera sneered at the guy seeing the grin grow wider, suddenly crooked when he seemed like he remembered something. “And if you’re wondering why you can barely move or why you can’t break out of these normal ropes. It’s because we drugged you with long-lasting Wolfsbane,” … fuck. “What say we get started?”

\----------

“Say it,” Theo tried so hard not to whimper while he stayed quiet, not giving the guy the satisfaction of hearing him say it. He wouldn’t.

As soon as Luke had said ‘let’s get started’ everything was on. It was sudden, fast and they got right into it without letting Theo know what the hell was happening. In a matter of seconds, the plug was switched onto high vibrate, he was flipped over onto his elbows and knees, his hands stilled tied and the collar he was wearing had a fucking leash that the guy was currently holding onto.

He groaned deeply, loudly and painfully through his clenched teeth as the paddle swiftly hit him, a cold, searing burn leaving his ass. He dropped his face into the pillow, breathing hard as he was hit again. The corners of his eyes were stinging, being denied the need to cry. It seriously fucking hurt. And Mark was hitting him really hard. There was no way that this guy was as passive as he seemed. The two of them were getting off on this. The fucking psychos.

“Say it,” he tried not to whimper again, trying hard to stay quiet. He wasn’t going to say it!

Theo painfully yelped into the pillow as he was hit, a little harder than before, definitely leaving a lingering bruise area for later. He panted harshly into the bedding, his body shaking and cold and the vibrating plug wasn’t helping at all. His body didn’t know whether to react positively or negatively towards the pain. Theo was hurting, really hurting. He was trying not to whimper, but they were gradually slipping out every damn time that wooden slab hit his ass.

“Say it,” another hit, just as hard as before and he still said nothing, his pride was forcing him to stay silent. He couldn’t say it, he couldn’t.

“Say it,” he jolted in pain as it hit him again and he let out another groaned yelp. He was hit again.

“Say it,” and again. And this time, he actually let out a tear, the pain finally hitting him hard enough that he let out a cracky groan. But it was ignored as he was hit again.

“Say it!” he was breaking. He was actually… he- Theo grabbed by his shoulders and pulled back into Luke's chest, being held tight, but not embracive. There was a hand gripping his jaw tight, controllingly and he actually whimpered to him, his chest heaving with the fast panting and fear growing in his body and mind. He forced him to look over his own shoulder at the dangerous twin.

“Say it, or I’ll use the paddle. And I warn you now, I’m not as gentle as Mark,” that was meant to be fucking gentle?! It was all the more reason to say it, but… there… there was no ‘but’...

“D-...” he paused, hesitated and shook in Luke’s arms , swallowing thickly and fearfully. “Da-ddy,” he whimpered, his voice cracking.

“Say it clearly,” the guys voice was softer, his smile returning. That was a good thing, right? “For me,” so he did, his voice still shaky, along with his body.

“Daddy,” he whimpered again, trying to say it as clearly as he could while the smile just grew and grew. “Daddy,” he swallowed thickly. “Daddy,” Theo hissed and arched hesitantly at the hand was gently caressing the sore, marked skin of his ass. He was stinging from his thighs to the small of his back, but at least it wasn’t that fucking paddle.

“I think he deserves a little reward for that,” Mark, the other twin spoke quietly, his hand being gentle as it ghosted over the marks he’d left. “It did take him a while to say it, but he did eventually. You have to give a puppy a treat when they finally do something right,”

“Yeah, I couldn't agree more,” Theo reluctantly let himself be dropped back to the bed, landing on his elbows with an arched back, the hand still caressing his ass as Luke got up from the bed and walked away with purpose. Whatever this ‘treat’ was, he was nervous. He swallowed thickly again and dropped his head back into the pillow, still breathing heavy, but he was gradually calming down. Though his ass was still in so much pain, it was slowly numbing.

He tried not to say anything or move as the other twin came back in, the door closing behind him. He had an idea of the dynamic now, sort of. Luke was the dominant, the one that was out going. Mark was reserved and didn’t really talk much unless he wanted to suggest something or give his input. Luke seemed to consider or listen and it made them a good pair. They worked well together.

“You have a choice of M&M’s, Skittles, Maltesers or Revels,” sweets. They were treats, like dog biscuits for whenever they do something good. They were treating him like a dog. Even Mark confirmed that when he compared him to a puppy.

“Maltesers and Skittles for now, I think,” Mark chose and Theo could hear and feel the packets hit the bed behind him, the other two packets were put on a table by the sounds of it. The bed dipped in a few places, but at his side. He was suddenly flipped onto his back, Luke lean half over him with a grin aimed completely at him. Theo tried taking calm breaths as he leaned close, right up in his space.

He suddenly gasped audibly in surprise and tensed up as the plug was suddenly pulled from him, leaving him empty and squirmy. He panted lightly, very softly as the bag of skittles was opened, about half the bag being spilled into his free hand and then it was passed over to the brother, who let a light smile spread over his face. He didn’t look insane, just happy, content. Now, Luke looked insane, that crooked grin on his face, like he had plans, bad ones, things he wanted to play with.

“Here,” he glanced at the hand in front of him, holding out one skittle, as if he were actually an animal getting a treat. He swallowed and turned his gaze to Mark, seeing the almost child-like innocent look on his face. Theo eyed him a little longer before deciding to play it safe and open his mouth reluctantly. The sweet was dropped in and he started to chew.

He was fed another right after, and the thought that he was actually in an odd BDSM situation crossed his mind. A forced one, he was wearing the ropes, a dog leash and collar. He was being referred to as a dog and he was being hand fed. There was also the paddle for punishment… He was actually an unwilling participant in a BDSM situation.

Theo was then fed another, finding himself following a rhythm with Mark feeding him. But then he gasped and stiffened when he felt the hand under him, pressing something into his hole, a finger pressing in with it to keep it there. He clenched at the intrusion and went completely rigid, panting from the mild shock.

“You’ve got a good grip,” the finger curled lightly. He tried not to squirm or wriggle, especially with Mark watching him carefully. He didn’t know if there’d be a punishment waiting for him if he moved or tried to get away from the curling and twisting finger. Theo tried to stay calm, keeping his eyes on the lightly smiling twin. He was trying to ignore the hand, attempting to ignore it as he slipped deeper and then pulled back, leaving him empty, bar for the small skittle. And then it was back, another one being pressed in, harder this time and he had to shut his eyes, trying to breathe calmly through his nose.

He gasped in surprise when he was manhandled until he was lying on his side, facing Mark, who was still smiling innocently. He felt his leg being lifted until he open, bared to them and he heard the shifting behind him, the rustling and he heard things being thrown, his clothes maybe. And he suddenly had a sinking feeling. That feeling only seeped further when he felt the hot, hard head of Luke’s shaft against his cheeks, slipping between to rock against him. The hot head was pressing against the small of his back each time he thrusted up.

“Swallow,” he opened his eyes warily, watching as Mark gestured to the sweets still being chewed in his mouth, and he did. He quickly swallowed and automatically tensed at as he pulled back and pressed the head of his dick between his cheeks and against his hole. He wasn’t prepared or anything, and to be honest, he wouldn’t be able to be prepared. He’d heal in a matter of seconds. And maybe that was why he wasn’t prepared.

The obviously knew what he was.

He tried to ignore it as the head popped it, spreading him open completely and he couldn’t help the pained, teary eyed whimper that left him. It burned as he pushed in, faster than he should’ve, a scorching ache spreading around his hole as he was forced open. He couldn’t stop whimpering and couldn’t help the whining.

“You’re okay,” he heard Mark speak comfortingly, shifting just a few inches closer so he was right in front of him. His hand was on his face, lingering with his thumb running over his bottom lip to keep his attention. He was still smiling at him, gentle and innocent. The hand gradually moved, lowering down his neck and over the thick collar, over his chest, though he stopped there for a few seconds, softly running his finger pad over his nipple. Once, and then twice and three times. He dug his nail over it gently and ran it between his thumb and finger. Theo was feeling the light shocks crawling in him from the touch, the light sensation. It was a whole lot better than the burning from his ass.

“Luke, he’s into foreplay and the sex,” Mark smiled again, lightly twisting his bud between his fingers and pinching, sending more shocks through him, a fraction stronger than the first. “But me, I think that touching is more important,” he muttered softly as he shifted down and pressed his mouth to his chest, and then to his nipple, kissing gently, over and over. This really was distracting him from the scorching. Luke was thrusting, slow and controlled, loosening him up. The burn had dimmed. So, now he was just moving. There was some pleasure there and it did feel… oddly satisfying. He’d even arched back a few times as he bucked forward into him.

“Especially when you can’t see,” and as if on cue, Luke reached a hand between his head and arm and covered his eyes. “When one sense is taken away, all of the others compensate,” he already knew that, but knowing and actually experiencing were two different things. He could feel him touching, really touching. The light, ghost-like fingertips against his ribs and running over his stomach. The feel of Luke pressing faster and harder against him, inside him, pressing and pushing on his walls and panting hotly against his neck. He could feel his teeth too, lightly nipping at the skin just under his hairline and marking his shoulder, swapping between the two places.

He just got faster and faster, harder and rougher and Theo whimpered and whined, he even let out a moan and arched against them. Mark’s hand was at his navel, fingers just playing with the head of his dick and he really wanted him to just wrap his hand around him and let him cum. He could feel the build up, clearly from both pain and pleasure. He wouldn’t call himself a masochist, but he was something close to that.

The strap wrapped around his cock and sac was suddenly gone, and there was a hot hand wrapped around him. He gasped, feeling it go straight into fast and hard strokes, milking him roughly. He wasn’t sure, but this was more of Luke’s style, but he had his hands over his eyes holding his hip, keeping him in place. Mark was the only free one.

He spasmed and jerked along with the friction and sensation between the twins and couldn’t help the moaning as he felt the heat burning through him and spreading downwards, filling him and tightening his sac until he groaned through clenched teeth and tightened up, tensing and letting himself go. He blew on himself and the bed, the hand was probably covered too. He fell, his mind and body going heavy, but he could still feel the thrusting behind him, and the suddenly stopping so deep inside. He gasped and went lax, now both of them lying there having released. And speaking of… the hand that was on him, was petting him, the skin around his cock, the toned muscle he didn’t work that hard to get. He was only mildly grimacing at the feel of the hand spreading and smearing the come over his skin, and he was only a little disappointed when the hand left him and then were was a sucking down, like someone was suckling on something. Did Mark or Luke just clean their fingers of Theo's come?

“Mark? Need some help?” Luke panted, his hand still covering his eyes so he still couldn’t see. Everything was black, but he could feel and hear. Even taste. Everything tasted like sex and sweat.

“No,” he was smiling, he could feel it directed at him.

“You came in your clothes?” he sounded amused, but curios, like he was genuinely asking. It sounded more like brotherly banter instead of mocking or teasing.

“I like this one. Can we keep him?” he didn’t know whether this was a good thing or bad thing. He was really confused at this point.

“Why not,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. I also recommend NeverTrustAFox if you're looking for something really good to read :)


End file.
